thegreatrulerfandomcom-20200215-history
Luo Li
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction Luo Li is the main female protagonist of "The Great Ruler" and the Empress of the Luo Shen Clan. She is highly qualified. She always carries a sword on her back which is the Luo Shen Clan's heirloom treasure, high-rank divine artifact, Luo Shen Sword. She has the ranks of the Spirit of Luo which is ranked 5th in the Myriad Beast Record. Appearance She usually wears a black dress, embroidered gold thread skirt which gives her a noble look. Elegant and beautiful porcelain face. Silvery white hairs enhance the beauty. Radiant white skin. Most eye-catching exquisite cheeks and rosy lips. Pair of pure glassy eyes. Swan-like, graceful and slender neck, under which is the delicate sexy clavicle and the full curvature of the front of the chest. Delicate slender waist. The perfect proportions make people wonder about the wonders of the Creator. Slim porcelain legs further add to the perfection. Personality Her personality is indifferent. She always maintains a cold attitude to everyone. But only before Mu Chen, she would show all the colors of emotions. Story She meets with Mu Chen in the Spiritual Road while she being attacked by others, Mu Chen saves her life. Due to the incident, she starts to grow some feelings for Mu Chen. These feelings seem to her like a weakness and in order to get rid of these feelings, she tries to kill Mu Chen. Mu Chen promises to her if she can catch him within half a year he will willingly die at her hand. After running after Mu Chen for half a year at the last moment she catches Mu Chen and draws her sword to kill him. But she finds out she can not kill him. In that half a year time while running after him, she had already fallen in love with Mu Chen. Mu Zun Hu Duo and Mu Liao, the mother of Mufu Mu Zun Hu Duo and Mu Liao, the mother of Mufu The Lingyuan Contest opened and followed by animal husbandry. Instead of becoming a captain during the practice of animal husbandry, the team scored a very impressive speed. Fang Yun, who took the sixth position on the leaderboard, has won a lot of scores and even a team of dust and dust. Popularity surpasses Mi Ji and Ji Xuan. After Dust Dust led the team to rush to the finals of the knockout round, they were trapped in the trial because of the dust in the past. They used the power of one person to fight against the bloody Tianhe and Jigen. After the Lingyuan Contest, his grandfather Luo Tian Shen went to the North Cang Ling Institute to take him back to the Luo Protoss. Began to accept the Luo Sheng family heritage. It led the Luoshen clan and the blood protoss. During the battle, it gradually gained the approval of the Luo Protoss. Later it became the new generation of the Luo Protoss. When they performed the Luoshen Festival, they successfully summoned Luoshenhua and Luoshen Manchu. The Luoshen sacrifice ceremony was successful. With the help of the dust, the ancestors Luoshen inheritance was successfully accepted and the sacred ancestors were treated to the supreme demeanor of the ancestors. Luoshen Dharma (Daiqian world ninety-nine and other laws ranked 11th). In one fell swoop stepped into the lower ground to the devil and reintegrate the Luoshen. After winning the mainland's children's quota, he went to participate in the scramble for the mainland's son. He had won the battlefield of the lower ground and became one of the sons of the mainland. Together with the animal husbandry, he won 70 percent of the baptismal power and gave 40% of the dust to the animal husbandry. Accept 30% baptism yourself. It is agreed that Chi Yan’s old proposal to participate in the election of the Tailing ancient female congregation on the condition that the old Yanxian of Chiyan will also bring animal husbandry dust and other three people to the ancient Shengyuanyuan, and is now in the ancient holy life experiences and seeks thirty-six masterpieces. "Eight Ba Fu Tu" and "Tai Ling Tong Tian Guang". In order to help the dust in the disputes between the dust-grass and the ancient Tubo ethnic groups, as well as to catch up with the footsteps of the animal husbandry, they fought side by side and chose to go to the Tailing ancient tribe with the Chiyan old immortals to become the holy women. The Ducheng and the ancient Mohi folks appeared together with the Tailing Tai Ming ancestors of the Tailing Ancient Patriarchs. Their strength reached the highest level of Lingpintian, and they hold the treasures of the Tailing ancient ethnic group. It is equivalent to the ancestral tower of the ancient Tubo family. Even if it is the Supreme Masterpiece, he can feel comfortable and fearless. In the Northern Desolation Continuum against the extraterrestrial evil corpse in the case of the black body, the Demon Emperor, although the ancient Eritrean was able to fight but still lost to the enemy, was rescued by animal husbandry in case of emergency, and subsequently rewarded him as a reward. The outcome and the animal husbandry held a big marriage under the witness of Mufeng, Qing Yanjing, Luotianshen, Yandi, Wuzu and others, and shepherd Yun Xie was born with herd.Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Female Category:Main